The Hunger Games of Vivan Incomstanti
by Kman528
Summary: What would you do if you were taken away from your family? Sent to the Capitol where everything is different from what you know, you were put in an arena to fight with 23 other teenagers to the death. This story follows Vivan Incomstanti from District 10 when she was reaped and participated in the 11th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Vivan its time to wakeup," my brother Oak calls.

I fumble out of bed and plant my two feet sturdily on the hard wooden ground. I think for a minute. I think for what is going to come today. Another reaping, another Hunger Games, and another victor. I sturdily get up and walk to the bathroom; which consists of a pump that carries water to our small wooden bathtub and small pail we use as a sink.

After I finish washing myself up I walk back into my room and pull out my finest dress, that used to belong to my mother before the accident. Its creamy white with red sleeves. It's my best dress that I have, and the only dress that I truly care about. I walk downstairs and meet up with my brother. He's lean, tall and has caramel shaded hair like me.

"You alright," he asks, with a straight look on his perfectly chiseled face.

"Fine," I reply with a fake smile.

Oak is 27 he has been taking care of me since I was 6. The accident that I was referring to is when my parents were killed. They died when I was 2 years old and my grandmother took care of us until Oak was 16 and insisted that we live in our own home. I poor myself a glass of water and gaze out the window in behind our table. I see the stretching fields of District 10, and the cows and pigs on our small farm. District 10 is the livestock district.

"Here take this," Oak says.

He hands me a slice of bread and some fresh cheese that Oak traded a liter of goat's milk for.

"I'll go feed the animals," Oak says.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, but thanks, you need your break this morning, its going to be another-" he stops because he can see I know what he means. "I'll reset the snares," I say. We have really bad rodent problems in our house, mostly rats. I know it's illegal to poach animals, but my brother and I don't want disease.

After, I eat I walk back into the bathroom and scrub my teeth and splash water into my face. I look into the mirror and see a 16 year old Vivan Incomstanti stare back. I smile and tie my hair up into a bun.

"It's useless, Vivan," I tell myself. I am right. There is no point of getting myself somewhat presentable, not for them any way. I mean the Capitol. There disrespectful manner, there enjoyment of betting on the tributes, they laugh when a tribute makes a smart remark, they curse when one of the tributes die, it's a horrible concept. I hate them!

I walk back to the kitchen and I scrub the dishes. Our pottery plates and broken and chipped scoops and cups. I look out the window and see Oak; he slips and falls into the mud. I rip my coat off the hook and grab my boots and run outside.

"Are you okay?" I shout.

"Wonderful," he says sarcastically, "I could use some help up though." I walk over closer to him and stretch my arm out. He grabs it and pulls me into the mud.

"You jerk," I manage to spit out because I'm laughing so hard.

"Now I have to go inside and clean myself off again,"

I try to seem serious but he makes this goofy face that makes me laugh every time.

"Okay, okay you had your fun but we seriously need to get ready, you know the punishment for being late for a reaping," I say.

"I know," he says.

The punishment is a whipping in front of the entire district, whether or not you have a reason. I run back inside racing Oak, he has no chance in beating me because; I'm the fastest in my school.

I grab a dampened cloth and start to scrub. Luckily mud is easy to clean and doesn't make a huge stain. I gently stroke my face with the cloth and place it in our hamper. Right then Oak walks in. We both stare at each other, pretending to be infuriated and sickened by the sight of one an other. My frown turns into a smile and his does as well. I run over and hug him. We hug for a mere minute and we here the horn to indicate the reaping is starting soon and you have to be there in 20 minutes. Oak breaks the embrace and runs into his room. A couple minutes later he runs out dressed all fancy, hair wetted, face shaved and nicely clothed. Any girl I think would be lucky to date and marry my brother.

I grab my little dress slippers and pull them on my feet. Oak opens the door and we both walk outside. We see all the neighboring kids walking to the reaping as well. Sad looks crosses everyone's faces in 10. No smiles today, until later when the people whose kids didn't get chosen celebrate, and the people whose kids are chosen hide themselves in shame.

The walk to the reaping is quiet. The only noises you hear are the rolling of the rocks as someone takes a step and the faint moo and whine from the animals.

"Don't worry Vivan it isn't going to be you," Oak reassures me.

"Thanks, I appreciate your concern," I say.

I look up ahead and see the Justice building and the giant television screens, and the stage. Everyone starts to slow down and form a line. I join and Oak's grip gets tighter on my hand.

"Its okay, I'll be fine, just go stand with the parents and others and I'll see you after the reaping," I say to Oak.

"You better," he says.

The line eventually gets smaller as I approach the sign in table. The women in front of me at the sign in table motions for me to approach.

"Next," she says.

I approach the table, she sticks out her arm and I set my hand in her glove palm. She pricks my finger and sticks my finger on a piece of paper, she lifts my finger off and I see the little spot of blood on the paper. "Next," she says as she dismisses me. I walk over to the section with the 16 year old girls. I stand there for a couple seconds cross armed waiting for someone to walk on stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The seconds waiting turns into minutes. I hear groans of the kids. I see some of us rubbing our feet and arms, we are not use to these "high-class" clothing, we are used to getting down and dirty in our rubber boots and farming clothes, we are farmers.

Eventually someone walks on stage. Her name is Larine Holdrege

And she draws the names. She is followed by our mayor and some advisors. Our mayor (Pluneberry) sits down in his chair up on stage.

"Welcome District 10, Welcome," Larine starts. "The time has come again to select one lucky man and women to participate in our 11th Hunger Games, but first here is a film brought to you all the way from the Capitol," she starts to do a small little clap as she skips to her seat and the film starts.

The film is the same thing every year. It talks about how the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. The whole thing is just a bunch of crap, except there is one quote that always sticks in my head when I hear it; "Twelve districts defeated, the thirteenth obliterated."

The film stops and Mayor Pluneberry steps up to the microphone to say his little piece. It's not a big deal, just him going on about how proud he is to live in District 10 and that he is absolutely thrilled of what is to come in the Hunger games. He also said that he can feel it in his bones that a victor will come from 10 this year.

You never know.

Mayor Pluneberry sits back down and Larine walks over to the microphone. "Thank you Mayor Pluneberry for that beautiful speech," she says. "Now the part we have all been waiting for, its time to choose the tributes," she speaks. She walks over to the girls bowl and she plops her hand, she digs around for a couple seconds and pulls out a slip, the crowd goes silent and she says with a great big smile, "Vivan Incomstanti."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Who did she say? What? Did I just black out? I try to figure out who was chosen. All the girls are looking at me and they slowly make a path right in front of me. At this point I know it's me. I start to walk up the path. Thoughts going through my mind; swords, knives, bows, scythes!

Now I'm up on stage. I must have shed a tear because Larine hands me a tissue. I clench it in my hands.

"Now for the boys," Larine says.

She walks over to the boys bowl, slips her hand in and instantly grabs a slip.

"Manual Hallstead," she reads.

I pear out into the crowd and see a small boy no taller than 5 foot walk up on to stage.

"Now you two must shake hands," Mayor Pluneberry says.

I reach out my hand for him to shake it. He is hesitant at first but grabs my hand and gives it one good shake.

After, Larine escorts us back stage, we are fallowed by 2 peacekeepers carrying two large guns. Larine shows Manual his room, he walks in and the Peacekeeper slams the door and guards him. A couple rooms later I walk into the door and flick on a switch. The room illuminates and I'm in a small study. The door slams behind me and I stand there for a second trying to process exactly what just happened. I finally come to an easy conclusion…

I'm in this year's Hunger Games!

Just then Oak flies through the doors and hugs me.

"You have 3 minutes," the peacekeeper shouts.

"I'm fine, I'm alright," I say.

"I know you are," he says, he starts to cry.

"Listen Vivan,"

"I know Oak-,"

"No Vivan seriously listen up," Oak says, I shut up.

"You can do this, you can win, and I know 100% that you can do it. Use your knowledge of the snares and put them into play. Your fast, fastest person I know, put that in to play and you are smart, you can easily put that into play, Vivan do not and I repeat do not count yourself out," he finishes.

He hugs me, now I start to cry. He is such an amazing brother, and in a few weeks, I could loose that. My tears turn into a ball, sniffling, and sobbing.

"Times up," the Peacekeeper says. He rips Oak from our embrace and pulls him out of our room.

I'm still crying and I start to feel dizzy so I sit down in the chair behind me. My sobbing goes on for a long time until my next visitor bursts through the door. My gaze files the floor than up to the visitors face. It's my Grandmother. I jump out of my seat knocking it over and hug my grandmother.

"Hello dear," she says.

"Grandma, I'm so scared, I can't do this, I won't win," I say.

"Believe in yourself dear, you are stronger than you think, you are an Incomstanti, you are beautiful, smart, strong and cunning, you have a great chance in this dear," she says.

I don't say anything I just hug my grandmother tightly.

"Vivan win this for me, for Oak and for your parents."

Once she mentions my parents I feel a wave of strength come over me. The Peacekeeper enters the room

"Its time to go," he says.

I kiss my grandma on the cheek as she gets yanked out of the room.

It's only a few seconds before Larine skips into the room.

"Its time to go," she says.

She grabs my hand and walks me down the hall; we turn into a small room and pick up Manual.

Larine walks us down two more sets of halls, and then takes us into a garage to our car that takes us to the train station. The car is large, black and has tinted windows so that you can't see as well outside. I never found out why that is.

Suddenly the garage door opens and our car turns on, I get inside, fallowing by Larine and Manual.

The driver puts the car in gear and now we are out on the road,

The sad looks on everyone on the sides of the roads, waving and crying. I notice a woman on her knees screaming and crying as we pass by. I expect that the woman is someone Manual knows.

We keep driving for a long time; people still lined on the side of the road, waving and sorrowing, when somebody catches my eye, its Oak. He stands there fists clenched, tears falling like a water fall and waving me goodbye. I stick my hand on the window and start to cry. A few moments later Manual starts to cry as well. Larine gets a disgusted look on her face because she is right in the middle of this cry fest.

"There, there," she says as she hands us tissues.

By this point we are at the edge gates of District 10, where the train station is beside us. There are plenty of reporters and camera men surrounding our car. Our driver opens our door and I'm required to walk out first. Once I'm out, I am blinded by the flashes of the cameras. I walk over to the train and stand there waiting for Larine and Manual. I let Manual enter the train before me; there is no hesitation he flies up the three stares into the train.

I have to go next. I grip the bar holding it firmly and I close my eyes. I take one breath and step into the train.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walk straight down the hall after Manual. The train starts to move and I get this queasy feeling in my stomach. Larine walks me down the hall and shows me my room.

"Be ready for diner in 1 hour Vivan," Larine says.

I nod and enter my room. The first thing I do is take my dress off and my dress slippers and I rub my feet. They are all read and swollen. I look through my new dresser and see all the fine clothes that are now mine. I pull out a white blouse it is nice and light, after I grab a pair of dark black pants that is super comfy and has soft fabric inside. Than I pull out a pair of fluffy socks and comfy black boots, made of fuzzy fabric and slip the items on my feet.

I lay out pajamas on my bed for when I need to go to bed. There light blue and made of flannel material.

I walk into my bathroom and let my hair down. It's long and flowing, and lengths all the way down to my thighs.

I wet my hair a bit and apply this new thing I see called deodorant, it's supposed to make you not sweat as much and make you smell nice.

I hear a knock on my door and I hear Larine speak.

"It's time to eat."

I open the door and fallow Larine down the hall towards the dining hall.

"Your mentors are going to be picked up at the closest train station," Larine speaks.

"Are we still in 10," Manual asks. This the first time I hear him talk, since he was reaped.

"Yes," Larine starts. "We will be out of 10 and into District 2 over night and in the Capitol by sun set tomorrow."

I sit down next to Manual and the spot where one of my mentors will be seated. The food starts to come in. Our first course is a huge bowl full of sweet pea soup and salad on the side with an assortment of cheeses and breads provided through out the meal.

Manual and I take one good look at the food and devour the first course in a matter of minutes. Its amazing how at my house the only things we get to eat are bread and cheese with the occasional apple.

Suddenly the train comes to a halt and I hear the doors open down the hall.

"Here comes your Mentors," Larine whispers.

I hear footsteps down the hall and people chirping at each other.

Manual and I give one an other a slight glance.

The doors to the dining room fly open and our mentors enter the room.

There is the man tall and built strong, who is wearing a full purpley-black suit, bright red shoes, a bright red vest and has blue eyeliner and very rosy cheeks. He has dark brown hair that is spiked up. Then there is the woman, she is tall and a little rounder in the stomach area. She is wearing tight green pants, the same tight fit yellow green shirt, pink high heels and has a giant pink bow rapped around her hand, with yellow lace traveling from her shoes to the top of her pants, and has huge fake eyelashes and red lipstick. Her hair is tied up to the top of her head and is blonde with purple and pink highlights.

"Did we miss dinner," the man asks.

"No, we just started," Larine replies.

"Are these our tributes," the women questions.

"Yes."

"I'm Kiani Coin," the man introduces himself

"And I'm Anoka Coin," the women says.

"Sorry we couldn't come to the reaping," Kiani says.

"We had some important business in the Capitol."

"This is Vivan and Manual," Larine says.

I give a little wave and a smile.

Anoka sits down beside me. Once you get a closer look at them, you can definitely tell they are from the Capitol, but there not as eccentric as the other Capitol people are, they are more natural looking.

The next course of food comes in. There is a large chicken, gravy, pasta salad, steamed broccoli and a mouned of seasoned mashed potatoes with an assortment of spices and cheeses inside it.

I pile a small portion of everything on my plate, especially the chicken. It is nice to eat some meat for once.

"So Vivan, what is your life like back in District 10," Anoka asks.

"Well," I start "My brother and me own a large farm that has cows, pigs and goats, and that's really my life." All three of them look at me like Im the most boring person ever.

"Okay, thank you for that," Anoka says. "How about you Manual,"

"Ummm, my Parents and I own the small liquor store back in 10 and I sell my tomatoes that I grow behind my house," he speaks.

"Ah someone with fine tastes in drinks," Kiani says.

Manual gives a small smile and Larine lets out a chuckle.

"Two more questions for you two… oh crap, I cant believe I forgot this, I had it planned out and everything, Oh yes, how old are you," Kiani asks. "Vivan."

"16," I say.

"Manual."

"14." He says.

"Okay final question for you both, what are your strengths," Kiani says.

"I am a good climber," Manual says. "I always have to climb the wall to reach the liquor on the top shelf and I am good at tying knots"

"I can make snares and… I'm fast," I say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After diner, we go into the small lounge in the next room over and watch the highlights of the reaping. Some of the other tributes catch my eye. There is a towering boy from District 2, a very handsome boy from 6; a boy 12 years old from 7, a tiny 13 year old from 9, then there is Manual, a 12 year old from 11 and siblings from 12. I notice there is a lot of 13 and 14 year olds this year. Then it goes to the commentator, Salk Trombonist.

"It looks like it's a very assorted bunch this year," he says. "Looks like it is going to be very interesting," he finishes.

The television screen goes black.

"Well today has been a very long day," Larine says.

Moans and agreements slip the adults mouths.

"You two better be off to bed, try to get as much sleep as possible," Anoka says.

I walk down the hall and enter my room. I change into my pyjamas and slip into bed. I am here on the train but my mind is elsewhere. I wonder what Oak is doing right now, probably giving the animals there final feeding today. My grandmother is probably sleeping, in a matter of weeks I will lose them. I try not to think about it but the thoughts flood my mind and I eventually cry myself to sleep.

"Wakeup, Vivan, Wakeup," Larine calls. I feel like yelling at her shut up, but I get out of bed and swing open my door.

"Yes," I say exasperated.

"Come down to the dining hall in 20 minutes," she says.

I close the door and strip off my pyjamas. I walk into the bathroom and start myself a shower. I enter the warm waterfall, of a shower and it feels amazing. I choose a lime-mango shampoo and blueberry body wash and scrub myself clean. After the shower, I dress myself in purple tank top, black pants and the same socks and boots I wore yesterday.

I walk down to the dining car and see everyone is sitting there so I take a seat between Kiani and Manual.

"You smell divine," Kiani says. I do a little laugh. Food instantly flies in front of me. A huge plate with poached eggs, toast, sausage, assorted fruits and a small bowl on the side with porridge.

I gaze out the window and see the mountains of 2. I did not even get to say goodbye to District 10.

"So," I start. "Do you have any advice for us?"

"Well we are working on it, plus enjoy this meal-," I cut Anoka off before she can continue.

"Well I would like to have some advice right now," I say.

Anoka looks at me like she is infuriated, and Kiani just smirks. The room goes silent and nobody moves.

"I like you," Kiani says.

"Yeah," Anoka agrees.

I feel relieved at that notion because it is not the wisest to get your mentors mad, there my lifeline in these games.

"Sorry I blew up on you to like that, I'm very stressed," I say

"That's okay dear," Anoka starts. "We will have some advice by tonight I promise."

I feel a little better about that. Breakfast goes by fast and after we are whisked into the lounge.

"So we will be arriving in the Capitol tonight," Larine blabs. "Tonight will be the tribute parade and the rest of the week will be training, you will get your score on Sunday and the interview with Credence Slitter will be on Sunday evening, and just like that on Monday you'll be in the arena."

No one talks as Larine makes this awkward smile and exits the room. Kiani jumps up, walks over to a shelf, and pulls out a couple tapes. They are the tape backs of past Hunger Games.

"First step of advice, examine these, all of them and don't be late for lunch at 12:15," Kiani teaches.

Both Kiani and Anoka exit the room. Manual and I look at each other.

"Do you want to put a tape in?"

"Sure," he replies.

He walks over to the table where Kiani set the all the tapes and picks the one off the top and inserts into the television.

The TV instantly flashes on and in big letters you see; "THE HUNGER GAMES OF ROSE TORCH"

We see Salk Trombonist and Credence Slitter talking. They talk about the highlighting moments and show clips. They show one haunting one where Rose and her District partner are upset because the boy in there alliance started a fire, which then attracted the careers. The careers came up and slit the girl from 6's throat and they tried to run, and the careers also managed to kill the boy who started the fire and Rose and her District partner escaped.

Tape after tape we watch. We see all the gruesome and gory deaths. I just cannot shake the fact out of my head that in a few days I could be that girl from 6, or the fire lighting boy.

I check the time on the TV and its five minutes until lunch. We decide to walk over right now. Larine is already there.

"Isn't it exciting, we will be in the Capitol in a few hours," she says.

"No, not really, because it means I'm closer to my death," Manual says with a glum look.

"You never know you might win," Larine says.

"No I won't," he replies. I feel horribly bad because I don't wish this upon anyone, he knows he wont win, he knows he will die as well as the other 23 tributes, he knows he cant win.

Just then, Kiani and Anoka enter the room and we all look at them "Sorry we are late," Anoka says.

As they sit down food is laid in front of us. Assorted slices of meat, cheeses, some creamy sauces, a huge platter with vegetables, fine breads and some steaming stew with chunks of caramelized apples and chunks of rabbit inside, delicious.

"So we need to give each of you an angle, the way people are going to portray you, for example, they'll portray the boy from 2 as Villainous or Hard core," Kiani starts. " For you manual I think we'll try to make you as mysterious as possible, try to be quiet and a little misleading, and you Vivan we were thinking of giving you fierce or strong minded, with a bit of sexiness thrown in there."

Sexiness? I cannot pull of sexy. I mean I can probably pull off fierce or strong but not sexy. I decide not to argue because I do not want to another incident like breakfast and I will be dead in a matter of days. Besides, really our training scores will show a lot about us.

After I excuse myself from the table and walk back to my room. I lay in bed thinking. "Sexy" a farm girl like me cannot be sexy, I think. Any way I disregard the topic and think about the up coming games.

The rest of the afternoon I lay in bed thinking what my battle strategy will be if I make it through the first day, do I want an alliance or not.

I hear this ticking noise. I look around and my eyes end up at my dresser. I see there is a small stand up clock. I get up to get a closer look. The background is the District 10 seal. It reads 4:48; dinner in the Capitol is at 6:30 with my stylist. My gaze drifts beside it and I see a picture of Oak and I.


End file.
